The Outsiders: Strange Affections
by KissMyBassSutcliffe
Summary: So here's the story that goes along with my OC submissions! The Outsiders meet some odd girls, make new friends, and possibly fall in love? Enjoy :) May have some sexual content. If it does i will be sure to tell everyone at the beginning of the chapter so they cans skip it if they wish. please read better than it sounds. Curtis brothersOCs DallyOc PonyOC JohnnyOC TwoBitOC SteveOC
1. Holly

Hello, Hello my loves! So I don't usually do Outsider Fics but I'm really into it lately so you'll be seeing a lot. Please, no flames- on this one at least since it's my first Outsiders story. But helpful criticism is accepted always. Also as a starter to kick of my Outsider stories I've made this one open. Which means that I allowed people to submit OC's to this story and I'd put them in. I thought it'd be a fun idea. If you enjoy this story and want to be in a future fiction of mine let me know. Thanks so much guys! Also the first few chapters will be in first person point of views, and each chapter will be dedicated to one character to introduce them into the story. After that is done I will do the rest of the story in third person point of view. So that way each chapter I will still have a specific point of view for that chapter but I won't be saying "I did such and such" it will be more like "She/he didn't understand this and that" so that way you will still see their thoughts and perspectives. God…sorry I guess I didn't need to tell you all that haha! :D ALSO FYI I CHANGED MY OC'S FIRST NAME FROM ANNA TO HOLLY:) Oh and each chapter will have a title of a song that describes their personality a bit haha oh and after this long Authors note I OWN NOTHING. I guess ill start with my Oc:) OH ONE MORE THING IF YOU HAVE ANY SONGS THAT REMIND YOU OF YOUR OC PLEASE TELL ME SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE :)

_**I don't give a damn 'Bout my reputation**_

_**I've never been afraid of any deviation An' I don't really care If ya think I'm strange**_

_**I ain't gonna change An' I'm never gonna care 'Bout my bad reputation**_

Holly POV

I hate the rain. Well, that's not really true, but it was at the moment. I actually loved the rain. Just not when it's subtly dripping onto my forehead as I lie ( is that correct 0_o) in bed staring up at the ceiling.

Glory, it'd been over two hours since Two-Bit was supposed to be here, and though I'd never tell him the lightning was beginning to scare me something fierce. I wasn't easily scared which is why this amused me so much. I looked forward to storms but at the same time they terrified me. I guess I'm just weird like that.

I finally sat up once the subtle dripping had begun to pool on my glasses making it blurry to see. My bed creaked in protest as I stood up pushing a tin bucket underneath one of the many leaks in the roof. I can't believe Two-Bits isn't here yet, seemed to be the only coherent thought running through my mind.

I walked to the window, the floor boards creaking loudly under the weight of my bare feet. It was a miracle they hadn't broken yet and sent me crashing to the lower floor beneath my room. My house was three stories tall, and most would consider this a gift from heaven being a greaser and all but it sure wasn't that great.

The house was originally an egg she white with red borderings around the windows- doors and all. I assume that was long before we moved here though. Not to mention the rotting floor boards that always seemed to want and fall from beneath you. They used to scare me real awful but I eventually came to grips with the fact that I wasn't going to die. It just seemed funny to me now, really.

My room was rather bare for a girl actually, having just a bed shoved up against the wall, a small closet, a chair in the corner, and a book shelf holding on for dear life to the wall. My walls had a few posters of bands that I enjoyed, most of them coming from Two-Bit's skilled hands.

Not as much as I used to though, seeing as most of them were soaked within days of getting them due to the gaps in the wooden walls exposing them to the rain.

Now I ain't one of those Mary-Sue girls, who are always complaining about just how horrible their lives are, nope not me. My family and I dig alright I guess but not too well. My father doesn't like me much seeing as I've never met him but honestly I don't care.

It's kinda nice seeing as I have three little triplet brothers. Moms always digging her grave over them if ya know what I mean with all the attention they get, and truthfully it used to bother me. Not any more of course. Seeing as I don't have a father and my mom's always worrying about the little wankers I can get away with just about anything.

Clearly she'd care if I ever got into any real trouble, but I never do. All I mean is I can go when I want and stay out as long as I want and she don't mind. I guess she just doesn't have the energy.

I can speak real good too, believe it or not. Ya, hard to believe but I never bother with all that grammar stuff anyways when I'm just thinking. I always do when I'm talking even with other greasers, though I do suppose I slip up every now and then- but can you blame me? I just don't bother with my thoughts seeing how it's just me and for once I don't have to live up to anyone's standers.

What I'm really saying is I don't mind my life. Sure it could be better I guess and often times I do wonder what it'd be like to have a stable life, but honestly I don't care. I'm happy with what I got- and who I got and nothing anyone says is going to change that.

Our house may not be too nice but we're not dead pour either, really. My Buddy Holly glasses that sit upon my nose right now are proof enough of that anyways. Not many people know I have them though, 'cept maybe Two-Bits. Well, I'm sure he knows as he's seen me wear them a few times. But I don't know if he's noticed or he'd probably have made a wise ass comment by now.

Maybe he hasn't because he's afraid I'd rough him up. Or possibly it'd hurt my feelings or something like that. As unlikely as the second one is he'd have a higher chance of me responding like that then acting stupid enough to challenge him.

I'd only done that once though- a few years ago to be exact and that's how we became best friends. Sure it sounds cliché but as I've told you many times before, I don't care. He was being just regular old Two-Bits I guess making some wise comment about my shoes. There was nothing wrong with them anyways- just a roughed up pair of converse but that greaser will find anything amusing.

Even the fact that I'd quickly responded by bashing his side burns. Recalling the look of shock on his face makes me laugh every time, and just thinking about it makes me smile. We loved each other equally as friends I suppose (though neither of us would ever admit we "loved" each other) but we never really mingled with the others friends before.

Not that I had any to mingle with. I have some friends sure but not enough that I'm constantly busy with all that girl drama. My wardrobe consisted of what I'm currently wearing now. Which means I like black, black and red that is. I loved wearing jeans and a tee shirt mostly. You could never get me out of my leather jacket and converse either.

It's truly a surprise those damn shoes haven't fallen apart yet. I also love dresses. Ya, I know it's not really me at all but hey I am a girl right? That doesn't mean I'd like to wear them whenever seeing at most of my times is spent getting dirty, but I do like to feel pretty just as much as the next girl. I only own one dress- and even if I could ever be caught dead in it seeing at I spend most of my time with two-Bits, I wouldn't wear it anyways.

It was clearly too small for me only reaching to about my knees- but it was also tattered and ripped in several places, not to mention the sheet of dust covering it. I guess that's my fault seeing as I keep it in a box under my bed.

I would never risk Two-Bits or anyone for that matter discovering that I actually owned a dress. I guess you're sick and tired of hearing about me so I'll move on.

Damn Two-Bits was taking forever that little sod. I stuck my head out the window getting drenched with rain almost immediately. My jet black hair usually reached about half way down my back but it sure seemed longer when it was wet.

Not even the rain could curl my stick straight hair though. I wiped my bangs out of my eyes-them being plastered to my face, as I pulled my head back in yanking them off and shoving them into my box of things under my bed.

I could see without them it's not like I'm blind or anything they just help I guess. Damn, Two-Bits now I'm cold and wet! I grudgingly fell back onto my bed curling up into a ball under my warm blankets as I began to drift off. If he wasn't going to show up, then I wasn't going to waste my time waiting for him.

Wet. That seemed to be the only intelligent thought I could think up as I sat up screaming and gasping for air. It took me a minute to realize what was going on, and when I did I was sure I wanted to. Two-Bit's sat crouched over me his face inches from mine and reeking of beer as he cackled a laugh in my face.

I blinked a few times flinching away from his disgusting breath, before noticing the empty tin bucket I had used to catch a leak fisted in his hands. "Did you seriously just dump water on me?" I asked glaring as I spat the rain water from my mouth in a hiss. I guess I should be pissed, but after all it was Two-Bits and who could stay mad at him?

"Ya, you were sleeping." He said with a grin, shrugging lightly as if it were nothing. "So you dumped water on me?! Go to hell Keith." I laughed my anger subsiding into a playful banter.

The one thing I wasn't expecting though was to hear at least five other chuckles apart from Keith's. Noticing five other greasers in my room I looked at Two-Bit eyebrow cocked, and ready for an explanation. "These are my friends….the guys." He grinned.

I nodded slowly. "They're in my room because?" I prompted finding it amusing that we were talking about them as if they weren't here. "We were hanging out." He shrugged once again, as I sat up running my hands through my wet bangs in attempt at making it slightly more decent.

He nodded standing up, as he climbed off my bed lighting a fag. (Sorry English term for cigarette :P) He briskly shoved his lighter back into his pocket before jutting his thumb at a gorgeous greaser with lightly sandy brown hair. "This is SodaPop Curtis." He popped the P the cancer stick hanging loosely from his parted lips, and for just a moment I was worried he'd drop it accidently and burn down the whole house.

"Sodapop, Gage." He nodded back at me as an introduction. I wasn't really named Gage, it was just a nickname I seemed to pick up- referring to the car part. I loved cars and when I was eleven one of my mom's boyfriends taught me how to fix an engine and ever since I've been in love with cars. He grinned waving slightly. "Nice to me you" he offered.

"You too." I grinned, sitting upright in my bed and crossed my legs. "That's PonyBoy." Two-Bits continued after we finished our formalities. I regarded the younger, dreamy boy warmly. He wasn't as cute as Soda but still awfully attractive. "They're brothers." He added, and I immediately noticed the similarities.

"They have another brother to. His names Darry but he's at work." I nodded in reply, Pony's soft smile making me grin naturally in response. I glanced over to the next greaser, a tall one with dark brown hair and piercing eyes. God was he handsome, I noted to myself. (Yes I know in the book he's a blonde but I just really like what he looks like in the movie, sorry please don't kill me!)

Stepping forward, smoking as well- he spoke for himself. "And I'm Dallas, Dallas Winston. But everyone calls me Dally," He smirked, clearly full of himself. He must think he's really all that. I tried not to roll my eyes as I grinned. "Cool" I simply replied, averting my gaze to the boy beside him.

The kid couldn't be any older then Pony was my first thought. He seemed to be shadowing this Dallas guy, his big brown eyes barely visible beneath his long bangs as he regarded me hesitantly. I couldn't help but noticed the scar that marred his tanned skin, as I frowned. I smiled reassuringly as Dally, surprisingly introduced him as Johnny Cade.

"Hey Johnny" I grinned, as he seemed to relax a bit. "Hey Gage." He said softly smiling ever so gently, and I had to restrain myself from literally awing at his adorableness. "My real names Holly, Two-Bits just calls me that because I love cars." I smirked, telling them all though it was mostly directed at Johnny.

That seemed to catch the interest of the last guy who was leaning against my window. Come to think of it that's probably how they all got in. Two-Bits always goes that way anyway. Don't know what he has against coming through the front door.

"This is Steve. Steve Randle." Two-Bit's said finally, as I eyed him. His appearance was rather odd though. While most of the boys hair were damp from the rain he still managed to keep his in intricate swirls greased back over his head. He was also not wearing a shirt. Well, unless you counted an unbuttoned DX shirt as "wearing" a shirt. Damn, these greasers were all so good looking.

I couldn't help but admire his muscular frame before I heard him clear his throat. "My eyes are up here broad." He smirked at me with his dark eyes, and I- yes me actually blushed as I looked up.

Two-Bit shot him a dirty look before falling onto the bed beside me. "hmm maybe if you wore a shirt I could focus." I snapped back with a glare, before realizing that it was more of a bash on myself.

"Steve? Where a shirt?" I looked over at Soda who was cracking up. "That'd be the day." He grinned lazily. I laughed gently in reply. I liked these guys. Well not really this Steve guy but I could learn to live with it.

"Are we gonna go? I really don't want to hang around here Kiethy." I teasingly asked him. "Why not? It such a nice place." I glared over at Steve as he spoke, sarcasm dripping into his voice. I ignored him as Two-Bit stood up. "ya lets go" he said overly cheerful as usual- as he started to climb out the window.

"we have a door you know." I smirked. "What's the fun in that?" he said cockily over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes laughing. Today was going to be interesting.

SOoooooo…. How was it? I know the grammar was horrible, and the thoughts were short and snappy without a lot of detail but that's exactly what I was going for, for her characters point of view. Lol:) don't worry I only used that type of writing for her character as everyone will be different. But as I said my first outsider fic so please be decent. :) thanks everyone!


	2. Evealine

Trespassing by Adam Lambert, oh and I don't own Avril Lavigne's bad reputation from the first chapter. :) **GUYS FYI IF YOU HAVE A PICTURE THAT REMINDS YOU OF YOUR OC PLEASE SEND IT TO ME I'D LIKE TO ADD IT IN AT THE BEGINNING OF YOUR CHAPTER THANKS :)**

**SilverSplinters**: Well here's Evealine ;) sorry for the late update!

**Meee (guest**): I would pm you but you don't have an account. ;( anyways thanks so much for the long review! :D Thanks I actually don't think I used enough description for the boys, but that's just how that OC is. Yep she's not the main character though, haha. This story has some requests in it so there's several girls. :P Yep that's how I tried to give away her personality glad it worked. :) thanks again!

**Jenna**: wow how do you keep up with new posts if you don't have an account? Don't worry she won't! I loved your OC the most for Pony. I can't believe I almost didn't choose her because I thought you wouldn't be able to even read it! :D But I'm glad I chose her! :D so excited to write her :)

**BrownEyedRascal:** Thank you very much! :) very glad you like it!

**PrimmyEverdeen:** Sorry for the late update I was sick but thanks for the review! :)

-_**ell, I was walkin' for some time, when I came across this sign, sayin' "Who are you and**_

_**where are you from? We don't like when visitors come.""No Trespassing," that's what it **_

_**said at least that's what I could read. No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass! Wait 'til ya get a load of me!**__****_

Evealine :)

My eyes narrowed, my body rocking from the cold temperature as I trudged through the slush. Snow had gradually began to fall, a rarity for Tulsa. Normally I'd be glad for the change in weather, but considering the fact that I had dressed for a sunny day I wasn't exactly "excited."

It was a bit odd adjusting to the weather after I moved from Ireland. I guess I'd come to visit my cousins here a few times when I was a child, but that was when I was a little kid and my parents….well my parents were alive.

My parents died in a car accident not more than a year ago, and I'd come to stay with my cousins in Tulsa. I guess I should be heartbroken- and truthfully I was. But after the devastation of it all I guess I just….shut out the pain. I'm sure it would come back to bite me later on, but for now I'd just pretend it wasn't there.

I was pretty close to the Curtis's house, maybe they'd let me crash there for the night, or at least till the snow died down. The frosty flakes began to nip at my eyes and I cursed under my breath, my breath freezing in mid air, before blowing back into my flushed face.

Frozen flakes clustered in my dirty blonde, almost brown hair, melting from the heat of my scalp-before dripping over my face. I wiped at my face-annoyed once again. My fingers shook a bit, and golly if I didn't get there fast I was afraid they'd fall off!

I turned on to the Curtis's street, and just in time because it began to become hard to see- as a cloud of fog drifted over the horizon, giving everything an angelic look. I snorted at the realization. Nothing in Tulsa ever looked "angelic" it was a hell hole.

The brother's home came into view, broken down yet cozy as usual. I smiled gently as I heard the hoops of the boys, the lights flickering gently. I couldn't help but laugh as Soda came flying off the front porch, disappearing into the snow, Steve jumping into the snow after him, disappearing as well. I cackled loudly my eyes widening humorously as both of their heads poked up from the snow. "EVIE!" Steve howled with a grin (not Evie his girlfriend, completely unrelated) stumbling to his feet in the snow. He accidently- as far as I know- stepped on Soda's stomach, who whimpered in pain, as he rushed over to me.

"Stevie!" I mocked, as he tackled me to the snow. "God Steve get off." I grunted, pissed now that I was even colder now. He chuckled lightly getting off of me as I stood up, dusting myself off. It had just been a heavy rain earlier but now it was full on snowing. "C-Can we go inside now? I'm freezing!" I stuttered as Soda came up, hugging me sideways.

Stepping inside I shivered in pleasure as the warmth enveloped me like a blanket. "Evie!" Everyone cheered happily as I entered. I smiled, loving the feeling of being-well loved. "Hello guys! Where's Two-Bits?" I grinned wanting to see one of my best friends. "In the kitchen." Johnny piped up quietly, as I smiled gently at the little guy, he was so adorable.

"Thanks!" I grinned cheerfully, skipping into the kitchen. Darry was leaning over the counter, icing a chocolate cake, his eyebrows knitted together in concentration that almost made me laugh. I noticed Two-Bits and Holly at the table deep in conversation. I wasn't expecting to see Holly here, which was just a bonus. Holly and Two-Bits had been my best friends since grade school, and where always making me laugh even though they weren't the most understanding people, not that I was.

I leaned against the doorway picking up bits and pieces of their conversations. These two where always arguing about the oddest things, and it brought me no greater pleasure than to butt in, during the middle of a heated debate and show them both up. "No a heaters much better, easier to hide the evidence since you don't actually touch the body." I heard Holly reason.

"Ya, sure use a blade though, and you could melt it down after. Just be careful not to touch the body, it's simple really." Two-Bit's countered. I smirked leaning between them, making my appearance aware. "You're both wrong. Use an icicle." I grinned, triumphantly. 'An icicle?" Holly snorted. "That's just stupid." Two-Bits teased.

"No listen." I laughed. "Use an icicle. That way once you stab them it'll melt leaving no fingerprint." I said arrogantly. They both narrowed their eyes at me, as they usually do when I beat them at an argument. My jaw slackened a bit, my sea blue, almost green eyes showing horror. "No!" I scolded backing up into the living room.

They stood up grinning as they approached me. "Oh hell no." I muttered as Holly's eyes darted to the snow outside. I made a run through it knocking things over as Two-Bits and Holly circled me. "Keep it down!" I heard Darry shout, not missing the hint of amusement in his voice. I ran outside the cold air immediately freezing me as I saw Dally sauntering down the drive, his thumbs stuck deep in her pockets, slouching a bit.

He had a cigarette hanging from his lips loosely, the smoke mixing with the foggy air disappearing with the snow. "DALLLLYYYYYYY!" I shrieked running at him. He looked up confused his eyebrows knitting together in confusion. When he saw me running at him, Holly and Two-Bits flanking me, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh shit!" He tried jumping out of the way, but to no avail. Originally I was just going to hide behind him, but I slipped on the ice, skidding down the icy pathway. My eyes locked with his, horror glowing in both of our eyes as I slid into him.

The cigarette flew from his lips, knocking the wind out of him as we plummeted into the snow. I winced not just from the cold, but the pain. I looked up in time to see Holly and two-Bits hit each other falling down as well. I tried to laugh but it came out weak- as I struggled to get up. "What the hell?" Dally panted.

"Sorry Dallas! I didn't mean to." I suppressed a giggle as I stood up, getting off of him. He muttered below his breath, standing up as he brushed himself off. "Let's go inside I'm freezing thanks to you." He smirked, walking up the steps. I glanced back at my friends in a heap on the ground. "Ha! I win!" I teased dancing back inside.

I plopped down on the couch, laying over Dally tiredly as he rolled his eyes snorting. I stuck my tongue out at him adjusting myself to get more comfortable. He ignored me for the most part, used to my annoying behavior.

"Golly, is Johnny and I the only ones who haven't been knocked into the snow?" Pony asked as he noticed Dally's now wet jacket. I laughed a bit, noticing Holly and Two-Bits back in the room. When did they come back in? I thought quizzically. Oh well no matter.

"So have you met Holly?" Dally yawned looking down at me. I cocked an eyebrow at him confused. "What? Of course I have!" I snorted, as Soda plopped down beside Steve on the ground. "They've been best friends with Two-Bit since grade school!" Sodapop cackled shoving chocolate cake into his mouth messily.

"Ya come on you and Steve should remember more than anyone!" I laughed flicking his nose. He nipped at my fingers, as I briskly pulled them away. Steve's head snapped up confused, "Me?! I've never met this broad before." He snorted, Soda elbowing him in the gut when he noticed the death glare the three of us where shooting him.

"What I haven't!" he muttered, as he rubbed his side. (YA I know Dally was from New York but I'll just say he came down when he was like ten haha) "Sure you have! Little Stevie had the biggest crush on her!" I teased. Suddenly a pillow flew out of nowhere knocking me onto the ground.

"Shut up!" Steve growled. "I did not! I don't even know what you're talking about!" I rolled my eyes. "Ya we used to watch you two play football in the lot when you were about ten and Dally was eleven. I remember because Dally thought it'd be a good idea to tease Steve by pulling Holly's shirt down.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" Dally, Steve, and Holly yelled as if on cue. I laughed at Holly's rosy cheeks, clearly embarrassed by the whole situation. But who wouldn't be? Steve was hot! Not that I'd ever like him, he was to full of himself, and just plain not my type.

"That was you! I can't believe you pulled my shirt down!" Holly shrieked tossing a pillow at Dally's head. He cackled loudly tossing one back. "Thanks for reminding me Leo!" Dally smirked. Oh, ya I should probably mention my nickname. People call me leprechaun or Leo. Well Dally was the only one who called me Leo.

Anyways I got that nickname when I moved from Ireland. Also because I was short, but I'd like to believe it was just because I was from Ireland. I preferred my nickname to my real name anyways. _Evealine_ it just sounded to posh, to soc. I'd have to ask Holly sometime if she still liked him. "Anyways can we go to the movies or something? I'm so bored!" I whined. Dally rolled his eyes shoving me off his lap.

"Ya me too, let's go" he ruffled his dark hair, standing up. "Can I go Darry please?" I heard PonyBoy beg from over to edge of the couch. "Only since it's a weekend." He called back. Pony grinned standing up as he pulled Johnny to his feet. I knew Pony liked movies, more than the rest of us. That kid thought too much. Sometimes I wish Darry would loosen up on the kid, I know why he did it but the kid dissevered to live a bit didn't he?

Steve sauntered into the kitchen, grabbing the remaining plate of chocolate cake from the countered, despite Darry's glare. Holly danced past him, her stick straight hair swaying as she span around him, sneaking a slice of cake from the plate. He snarled at her holding his cake closer, just in time for me to grab a slice as well.

I stuck my tongue out at him smirking as we left for the theatre.

So how'd you like it? I'M SO SORRY SILVER IT WAS SO SHORT! :( I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER I PROMISE! Next chapter will be up tomorrow before school. :)


	3. SodaPop

Hey sorry for the late update! As a reward I will do one of the boys POV's. ;) then ill give you another chapter OC :) I don't own The Outsiders, or the song "Ordinary Day"

_**Just a day,**____**Just an ordinary day, Just trying to get by, Just a boy,**____**Just an ordinary boy, But he was looking to the sky.**____**That every day he finds**__**, **__**what he's looking for, Like a shooting star he shines.**_

Soda's POV ;)

There was nothing really special going on. I mean after meeting Holly again, and Leo (Evealine) coming back from Ireland, well, going to the movies was nothing special. It was a newer film, not that I was much into movies. But, I don't think I'd heard Pony rambling on about it, which most likely means he hasn't seen it. And if Pony hasn't seen it then it must be new.

I don't know why. It seems like movies should be something I enjoyed but they just weren't. I never really liked them much. I'm sure I could if I could sit long enough to watch the damn movie, but I just couldn't stand spending two HOURS sitting down in the cold.

I jammed my hands deep into my pockets the cold air freezing me and golly was I glad a grabbed a jacket before we left. I don't think I'd ever seen the whole gang go to the movies. Of course Darry wasn't here, but that was to be expected. So, almost everybody was here.

Evealine walked beside Dally her curly locks bouncing a bit as she talked to him. It was quite interesting actually. I know they were friends but I'd never really seen them talk, maybe it was just me.

I kicked a rock nonchalantly in front of me, my warn shoes wearing down even more as I slouched. Holly in the mean time was lazily draped over Two-Bits back her hands locked around his shoulders. I laughed a bit as her straight black hair swung over her face with every step, and I realized she was sleeping.

I looked up when Steve leaned on me, matching his pace with my own. He seemed a bit out of it as we walked but I was used to it by now. I laughed as my little brother practically jumped up and down in excitement.

Johnny was his regular skittish self, though he seemed a bit more happy than usual. I knew he always liked hanging out with the gang. We glanced around nervously as Dally slid under the gate, followed by Johnny and Evealine.

I let out a laugh as Ponyboy practically dove under the gate. Steve briskly slapped me upside the head to get me to shut up as I realized my mistake. I smiled sheepishly as he rolled his eyes. "Come on Pop" he motioned for me to go as I climbed under the fence.

Steve slid in behind me, and for just a moment I envied his grace. I laughed to myself at the thought. Steve graceful? I snorted. I looked back in time to see Two-Bits trying to wake up Holly.

He slapped her cheek gently, trying to stir her. She groaned in reply tangling her fingers in his hair tugging. "Stooopp ittt." She whined, clearly not all the way awake. 'Ow! That hurts!" he yelped trying to get her off. I laughed a bit looking at him oddly.

Steve deciding he'd had enough slid back over in a heartbeat. He walked up to Two-Bits prying her fingers from his hair. He cradled her in his arms like she was a dead animal, before nonchalantly sliding back under the fence with some difficulty.

Once he has gotten to the other side he quickly dropped her as if her skin would burn him. I snorted rolling my eyes. By now she was awake and glaring daggers at him, as she rubbed her back. "You ok?" I asked offering a hand to help her up.

She nodded smiling appreciating for all I could tell. "ya thanks. He's a handful isn't he?" she laughed taking my hand. "Ya…" I chuckled. "thanks Sodapop!" she grinned running after Leo.

I was really beginning to get tired of sitting down when suddenly Pony stood up. "Hey Soda! Soda can I have some money?" he grinned, glancing at the concession stand. "sure" I chuckled handing him some change. "tag along…" Steve muttered under his breath, as I elbowed him in the gut. He grunted a bit, but none the less wasn't very effected.

"just hurry up k? And bring me a soda!" I called after him.

Evealine got up smiling. "I'm going to go with him. Holly come on!" she pulled Holly from her seat and I almost laughed at how into the movie she looked. "I don't wanna." She grumbled, as Leo practically dragged her up to the concession stands.

Everything seemed all right but that was before I heard the scream.

**So how did you like it? I know it's so super short but I'm tired and I'm doing another chapter tonight :) Also I know I did a bad job on Soda ;( but like I said im tired and this is a filler chapter lol.**


	4. Sammy

OMG IM SO SORRY EVERYONE! IVE BEEN SO BUSY AND I WAS SUPPOSED TO HAVE THIS CHAPTER UP RIGHT AFTER THE LAST ONE SINCE ITS SO SHORT BUT MY CONPUTER CRASHED :0 ANY song ideas for this chapter?! I have none :/ OH! Forgot to reply to reviews!  
so to all of you I'm so sorry that the last chapter was so short and poorly written. :/ and Jenna PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT lol thanks so much everyone for the positive feedback and to SIlverSplinters for doing several drawings for this fic. :) Anyways! Steve would you like to say it this time?

Steve: *Nods* Hell ya! *opens mouth to speak*

Johnny: *appears from nowhere and throws a copy of gone with the wind at his head knocking him out cold*

Me: ok...Well Johnny do you want to say it? *Eyes the book nervously*

Johnny: *Smiles* she owns nothing but her OC's

Evealine POV (Short)

I tapped my fingers nervously over the counter glancing behind us. Golly I hated how these socs were eyeing us. There were three of them, and three of us. But, then again I doubt Pony could do much. One in particular with curry blonde hair and dark sunken eyes was watching me rather….hungrily.

Holly didn't seem to have noticed though as she paid for the snacks, taking the drinks and popcorn from a greasy looking teen. Popping a kernel into her mouth she turned to me. "Ready?' she asked smiling lightly. My head snapped back up to her. "Oh…ya um….Holly?" I asked. "ya..?" she asked looking at me oddly as she cocked an eyebrow.

"You didn't happen to notice those…socs? Did you?" I said glancing back at them. She followed my gaze. "Don't sweat it, we'll be fine. The boys are right there." She grinned. I looked at her nonchalantly before sighing. "K… lets go" we began to follow PonyBoy who had already started to walk off.

I weaved my way through the cars, tailing Pony as Holly followed me, shivering from the cold. We were about a few yards behind our seats when I heard a noise. Turning I stiffened as I noticed the socs behind us. "Holly!" I hissed quietly. She looked up at me confused. "what?" my eyes trailed behind her, as she followed my gaze.

"Shit" she mumbled, ducking her head down. "Pony." She said rather like I'd called her moments ago. "Socs!" she said shakily. His eyes widened as he looked behind us, a certain glint in his eyes that I couldn't quite place. They sauntered over to us, the blonde seeming to be the leader. He rested an arm on the car behind me forcing me up against it rather uncomfortably.

I didn't noticed what was happening with the others as I cringed away from his bitter, drunk breath. You think I'd be used to it by now, being friends with Two-Bits but it was still discussing. "So….what are you doing here? All alone?" he smirked leaning closer to me, as he played with a lock of my hair.

"I don't see how that any of your business." I snarled trying to push past him, as I noticed Holly in a similar situation. But where was Pony? "What?" he snapped dangerously. "come on…why don't you just come back with us…I can make you feel good." He purred leaning closer to my lips. I grimaced, snarling as I spit at him.

He blinked a few times, wiping the saliva from his face slowly. "Why you little whore." He growled slamming me up against the car door hard, causing me to wince in pain. "let me go!" I shrieked, becoming oblivious to everything else as he began to kiss up my neck.

Hastily I struggled, kneeling him in the groin as he gasped, his face paling as he snarled, striking me a crossed the face. I yelped in pain my cheek burning a fiery red. "You'll do what I say!" he snapped, grabbing a hold of my hair as he knocked my head against the car window. I cried out in pain, my vision blurring as I noticed Holly throwing a punch as she was pushed around as well.

"Help!" I shrieked knowing it was no use. The only greasers who would care were out of hearing range, and my ears were starting to ring. I kicked him hard in the stomach, making a break for it. I should of known it wouldn't work, as it only stunned him for a few moments, before he grabbed my legs, pulling them out from underneath me. My chin painfully crashed into the asphalt as I shrieked. My sight wavered, as I began to blackout, hearing Holly's and Ponyboy's cries. (Sorry that, that was not too detailed and dramatic…haha)

"Get off of her!" I heard an unfamiliar voice say roughly, the wait lifting from my body. My vision was coming in an out, but in a blur i noticed a women, as far as I could tell through my clouded mind.

Her hair was so blonde it almost looked bleached, and from what i could see it was in long dreadlocks down her back. They swung lightly over her shoulder as she realed back, slamming her fists into the soc's stomach, and then i blacked out.

Samantha's POV

"Hey kid you alright?" I considered slapping her cheek lightly to wake her up, but seeing as she was in bad enough condition I didn't think that'd be too wise. Instead I shook her ever so gently. "Come on kid!" I said roughly, wiping the blood from her cut cheek. Her sea blue eyes fluttered open gently, as I noticed her flinch in pain. I helped her sit up gently as she groaned in bitter protest.

My deep blue eyes flickered up as I heard several steps of footsteps bounding against the ground. About five greasers came to a stop in front of me, panting. "What happened?!" a rather handsome greaser asked, kneeling beside me. His eyes trailed over everyone for a moment, his chest rising and falling heavily.

His hair was sandy and fell in his eyes just ever so lightly. He had that certain chiseled movie star look to him.

"Pony!" he cried much to my confusion. I looked over realizing that must be the name-or at least a nickname of the other kid. It was so dark out I hadn't noticed him before, as he was sprawled out, almost under a car. His lips was bleeding heavily, seeming into a pool of scarlet on the ground beside him. Although he was unconscious it wasn't hard to miss, even in the dim light, the agonizing contortion of his face.

His arm was bent over in an odd position as I realized it must be broken. I winced a bit at the realization, sympathetically watching as the older greaser, brought his head into his lap stroking his hair from his face. "Come on guys help me! W-We gotta get him back to Darry." He said whimpering, as I realized he was almost crying!

I felt bad that I hadn't helped him. I noticed three of the Socs but I had assumed they had all gone for the girl, seeing as I hadn't noticed him. I wasn't one to be too concerned for others, but seeing him broken and crumbled on the ground, made my chest heave painfully. He looked so innocent.

One of the greasers stumbled forward in a stagger, clearly drunk. His hair was a redish brown, with thick overgrown side burns. He doubled over as if he were going to throw up, but managed to hold it down. "Where's Holly?" he slurred, but it came out more of a wheseHowa? His eyes danced lazily, as he dry heaved over a car. Damn, he was stoned.

"I found her." A soft voice said, as I glanced over to notice a rather frail looking boy. Golly, there was another one? His dark hair hung loosely, yet somehow organized in front of his eyes, which I noticed where big and doey.

His brown eyes held a certain coolness, yet scattered fright to them. His dark skin appearing pail in the moonlight, and I couldn't help but notice the fine scar that ran over his jaw, and I forced myself to look away.

I didn't seem like something I should feel bad about staring at, but I did, and I honestly didn't know why. Everyone had scars right?

A tall well built greaser with dark hair, and piercing eyes rushed over to me, crouching down next to the drifting girl I had helped up. He seemed cooler than the others, tougher even. I could tell by the dark look in his eyes that he was the type who started fights for the hell of it.

He looked rough, and tattered, yet somehow clean and sharp. "Leo? Are you ok? Shit what happened?!" he shook her with a growl, and I had half a mind to tell him to leave her the hell alone.

I kept my cool though wondering how I could help. Seeing as one of the boys was unconscious, and older one assisting him, not to mention the others who were either helping Blondie or drunk out of their minds that only left one. His hair was combed, yet not greased, back into intricate swirls framing his face. His shirt hung loosely from his arms unbuttoned oddly enough.

I wonder how he could stand the cold. He leaned over picking up her unconscious body as he gingerly held her. He didn't seem too comfortable with it though, and I assumed he was just one of those guys who wanted to help out, despite their opinion on the person. He didn't look the type though.

He seemed like the pretty boy of the group. Obviously, the movie star greaser was the most attractive of the bunch, in my opinion. Swirly on the other hand over here looked like he really care about his appearance.

My head snapped back over to the pair beside me. He had seemed to finally stopped his questioning, probably realizing it wasn't doing any good as he stroked her hair from her pale skin. 'It's ok Evie, let's go." He said softly, or as softly as it appeared he could.

I was really confused now. First they were calling her Leo now Evie? I kind of wondered why he was talking to her when she was clearly unconscious. Maybe, they were dating or something.

I spoke up finally, rising to my feet. "Do you guys need help? I mean getting them back and everything?" I questioned them, brushing one of my blonde dreads from my face. "No I think you've done enough." The brunette snapped, causing me to raise an eyebrow. "Ya saved their lives….and I have a car." I added the last part seeing as he was opening his mouth to argue.

"Ya come on Dally we need to get back fast." The attractive one said, panting still as he was now carrying the smaller child. So now I knew one of their names at least. It seemed the only ones who weren't cradling someone was the red head with the liquor, and the small greaser who looked like an abused puppy. At least he seemed like he'd help if he could.

"How we gonna get them over the fence?" One of them panicked. "Fence? Why don't we go through the front way?" I snorted eyeing him. "Because genius, we have three greasers bleeding out in a movie theatre we never paid to get into." He snapped, like it was common knowledge that I was just missing. I glared at him, locking my jaw.

It took a bit of effort, but we eventually were able to get them under the fence, mostly consisting of the greasers that were holding them sliding under on their back as the pulled them gently after. They seemed to be losing a lot of blood, Pony especially as we rushed from the theatre.

"Hold her." The brunette growled, shoving the bleeding blonde into my arms as he ran back to the theatre, and under the fence. What was that idiot doing? I snorted to myself. I waited for a moment, all of our eyes trailing after his silhouette in the darkness. His intentions became clear, as I heard several shouts, and the struggling noises of a fight.

I rolled my eyes instantly. The socs were already battered up pretty badly, I saw to that. But, there wasn't much more he could do. I heard a chuckle from one of the boys, as we started walking again. I held the girl out in front of me a bit. It's not that I didn't want to help, trust me I did, but I always had a thing with blood.

I never minded rumbles, and sometimes I even enjoyed them. I could do broken bones, but blood just got to me. Hers was currently seeping into my only clean shirt, out of the few I had, turning it a dark scarlet. I tried not to pay attention though, as we approached my car.

It wasn't really my car, though I'd never tell them that. I had hot wired it when I stopped a couple towns back, tired of walking. Where are my parents you may ask? Well, aside from the fact that I was already a legal adult, my parents are dead. Well, not really I don't know. I have been an orphan for as long as I can remember, and had just recently left the homeless shelter. I was in Texas than, I think. Now I'm somewhere in Oklahoma I believe. It's just easier for me to believe my parents died, rather than didn't give a shit about me and dropped me off at the orphanage.

I opened the back door, of the van. Or at least I think it was a van. For once, I wasn't embarrassed by the kind of car it was, or even the condition, seeing as I had to fit seven other people in here. The handsome greaser climbed into the front seat, resting the bleeding out Pony onto his lap, as he attempted to put pressure on the wound.

Then, came the drunk, who promptly passed out on the car floor as soon as he stepped in. Golly, I hoped he didn't throw up in my car. I wrinkled my nose at the thought. As the rest climbed into the car, the puppy looking greaser kneeled in the aisle between the seats. "Is he gonna be alright, SodaPop?" he said so quietly it was almost a whisper, to the handsome boy.

All these kids looked so young to me. Maybe, it was because they all looked so...well fresh, compared to me. Well, not really that Dally guy. You know they all seemed to have pretty...different names to me, so far. Dally? SodaPop? Or even Pony?

"I don't know Johnny." he replied and I could tell he was on the verge of tears. Johnny seemed to have the most normal name here, I noted as I rested a hand gently, on SodaPop's arm.

"Hey...kid he'll be fine." I said awkward looking at him. Seeing the look on his face I added. "I promise." He nodded slowly, telling me how to get to his home, before we set out at top speed.

By the time we arrived at the house it was late. I think it was around eleven. The house was small, yet almost cozy looking from the outside as I pulled up beside the house. Soda didn't miss a heartbeat, as he threw open the door rushing inside with Pony.

The other quickly exited the car, squeezing in through the ajar door, aside from the drunkard who was still crashed on the ground. The lights flickered on inside as I heard one of the boys shout Darry! I exited the car, grabbing Evie, I think her name was as I came inside.

The house was cluttered, yet sort of homey and warm. I didn't have time to take it all in though, as a man rushed into the room. He couldn't of been a year or two older than me, and I fleetingly wonder where his parents were, seeing as he didn't seem old enough.

He was a good foot taller than me, and had dark hair, a bit shorter than Soda's. He was well built I noticed, unable to keep my eyes from his bulging muscles, seeing how he was shirtless. His eyes looked cold though. Cold, hard, and distant.

By the ruffled look of his hair, and just his appearance in general, I assumed he'd been sleeping. His eyes softened ever so lightly as he noticed Pony. "What happened?" he asked low and roughly in a voice that was deeper than anything I'd ever heard before. Soda's lip shook lightly as he looked up. "Socs."

Once again so sorry for the long time between updates. :( but did you like it? Sorry if I didn't get Sammy right BrownEyedRascal. There will be more of her in the next chapter.


	5. Darry

**PLEASE READ: **Hello, peoples! :D I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY! I'm supposed to update each day, and I was supposed to have a second chapter up after the last pathetic excuse for a chapter. D: JENNA YOU NEED TO GET AN ACCOUNT lol. Anyways feel free to yell at me I know I deserve it. :( I own nothing but my OC Holly. All other OC's or characters either belong to S.E. Hinton or other fellow fanfictors :) I don't own for the first time by Lifehouse. :) ILL TRY TO MAKE THIS EXTRA LONG FOR A MAKE UP! Oh and should I make a one shot for a Christmas story with our ocs? :)

Jenna: Thank you for sticking with me even when I slacked off! I love your reviews :) ooh I like that song ill keep that in mind :D and getting an account is not hard. :)

SilverSplinters: SO since your parents banned you from FF I hope you can still read this :( haha yes Sammy is amazing!

BrownEyedRascal: I love your user name and oc I'm glad you like it :D

PrimmyEverdeen: it was more of a jumping then a rumble or fight and im glad you liked my idea :)

Thanks everyone!

_**We're both looking for something**__**-**__**We've been afraid to find.**____**It's easier to be broken-**____**It's easier to hide. The world that I see inside you**__**….**__**Waiting to come to life**___**w**_**aking me up to dreaming**__**, r**__**eality in your eyes…**_

Darry's POV

I pretty sure it's safe to assume that I'm not the only one who'd be pissed to be woken up at two in the morning, by a distraught Sodapop. I had intended on staying up until the gang got back- just to make sure they were all safe, but having worked seven days straight for with less than ten hours of sleep I eventually passed out.

My eyes fluttered open wearily- Soda shaking me lightly. I let out an irritated noise sitting up. "Golly Soda what?!" I spat irritated. I watched his eyes dart back and forth nervously, his jaw slackening. I became more alert as I sat up. Soda rarely acted that way unless something was really wrong.

"What's wrong?" I repeated more sternly. "Pony…" he started, but I had already leapt from the bed, shoving aside the comforter as I ran into the living room.

It didn't accrue to me until I was face to face with the entire gang- living room lights blaring in my eyes, that I was clad only in my boxers- my hair sticking out this way and that.

I awkwardly stood there, easily noticing the smirk of amusement that crossed Randle's face. "Lookin' good superman" he laughed. I was about to reply sharply with a witty comeback when I noticed a small, bleeding figure curled up in a ball on the couch.

I shoved past the gang, crouching beside him. "Pony? Pony!? Damn kid why don't you ever you your head?" I growled angrily, standing up when he didn't reply. "Anyone care to tell me what the hell happened?" he growled. "They got jumped…. At the theatre by some socs."

I turned on my heels, ready to spit another question when I noticed who it was. Or rather who it wasn't- it wasn't someone I knew. Standing before me was the most peculiar girl I'd ever seen. She stood about two heads shorter than me- her hair concealing her eyes a bit.

Her hair was another thing. I'd never seen a girl with dreadlocks before, but was shocked to find it didn't look that bad. It was a dark brown, cascading to about her shoulders. The ends held a few beads laced in, and in my opinion it looked quite raga. (I spelled that wrong haha) _**  
**_ Her eyes were blue and piercing-icy almost. Yet, not like Dally's. Dallas had cold eyes- something real mean. I knew that man would never love- anyone but Johnny that is. Her eyes were different. That's not to say that they didn't hold a certain level of pain- it was just a different kind. Different than Dallas's and different than mine.

Her lips were pulled back into a purse, a small mole on her upper lip-but that just added to her beauty. Ya, she was beautiful- and a different kind then most girls now a days. But, I didn't have time for that anymore. This all seemed to run through my head in a matter of seconds.

"Who the hell are you?" I cursed, coming out more bitter than I normally would- but hey, it was two am! She crossed her arms over her petite torso looking up at me. "um the girl who just saved your brother and friends life." I felt kind of bad after that, as I glanced around. "Sorry" I muttered, being mature like always.

That's when her words sunk in as I glanced around. Evealine was sprawled out in the arm chair- while Holly was slumped against the couch, all of them bleeding badly. I sighed deeply. "Damn where's Dallas? He was supposed to be watching them! Boy, when I can my hands around his neck!" I grumbled.

"I think he went back to rough up the socs that did this." Soda piped up carefully. I knew he was afraid of my reaction. I just sighed, kneeling in front of Pony. "Get me the first aid kid Sod's." he nodded skittishly, rushing into the kitchen.

I glanced around the room again, noticing dread girl dabbing at Leo with a wet cloth. Funny, I didn't remember her getting that. Steve in the meantime was fumbling with some gauze that was caught around his arm as he cursed. Had I not been in such a bad mood- I probably would of laughed. I knew Steve kept some supplies in his pocket living with his dad and all…just didn't seem like Holly was someone he'd use it on.

Soda came back, handing me the first aid kit as I went to work on Pony's injuries. I prayed to god he didn't have any broken bones, Not only could we not afford it, but Soda and Ponyboy would just as soon be thrown into a boys home.

Dally stormed through the door, as if on cue and I had half a mind to wring his neck. However, I wasn't an idiot. (that my favorite line for some reason :P haha) I could tell Dally was on the point of breaking, and you'd have to be completely stupid to mess with him right now.

He rushed right over to Leo (Evealine) and dreads seemed to step back. I found that funny. She didn't even know Dallas but she seemed to know he wasn't one to be bothered with. I'd have to find out her name soon.

I watched Dally for a few more moments, as he pulled Evie's unconscious body onto his lap, her head rested against his hip bone as he dapped at her forehead with his shirt.

Now that was a sight I'd never think I'd see. It blew my mind to see Dally being even almost gentle with anyone but Johnny. I returned my gaze to Pony, shocked to find the mystery girl was dabbing at his bleeding forehead expertly, as if she'd done it a million times before. Damn, that girl moved fast.

I shuffled my weight awkwardly, from where I was crouched, eyeing her. "I do believe an introduction is in order… seeing as you're in my house." I mentally slapped myself, having said it more bitterly than I'd meant it yet again. That'd always be a fault of mine.

She glanced at me with her pursed lips, her eyebrows raised in a form of amusement. "Samantha. But call me that and I'll kill you."

Her eyes showed nothing but seriousness, which oddly amused my as my lips curled into a grin. "than what shall I call you?" I countered. "I guess you'll just have to find out, and pray I don't hurt you." She smirked.

I laughed nonchalantly, extending a hand politely. "Darrel- but everyone calls me Darry." I shrugged. She looked at my hand, before taking it almost cautiously. "You dig ok." I grinned. "Dig?" she reapted, rolling the word on her tongue as if it were a foreign language. "That means you're cool" I laughed. She smirked at me, cocking her head. "Well thanks… I guess you're "cool" to then"

**Ok so it was actually shorter than usual but I wanted to get something posted for you guys! I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY! So should I do a Christmas one shot? :)**

**Do it for Johnny and leave a review ;D**


End file.
